1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wrench, and more particularly to a leverage wrench which is provided with an additional wrenching force resulting from the leverage.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional wrench is generally limited in the wrenching force and is often unable to turn a rusty nut or bolt. As a result, the conventional wrench is often useless in a situation calling for the use of a wrench to unfasten the nuts or bolts of a flat tire. There are other occasions on which the conventional wrench is not particularly helpful in light of its limitation in the wrenching force.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a wrench with means to increase the wrenching force of the wrench.
The wrench of the present invention has a head comprising a frame seat having a guide seat which is provided with a position-confining hole. The guide seat is pivoted with two inner support plates such that the guide bolt of the inner support plates is received in the position-confining hole. The frame seat is pivoted with two outer support plates which are in turn pivoted with the inner support plates. The inner support plates are fastened to a movable lever, whereas the outer support plates are fastened to a fixed handle.
The features and functions of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.